finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Huge Materia (Final Fantasy VII)
.]] The Huge Materia in Final Fantasy VII are extraordinarily powerful Materia, produced in the core of a Mako Reactor. They are high density Materia that have 330 times the power of a regular Materia. The Huge Materia resemble the traditional Crystals of the Final Fantasy series. When Shinra Electric Power Company set out to gather the four Huge Materia and fire them on the Shinra No. 26 rocket into the Meteor to destroy it, Cloud Strife and the party want to snatch up the Huge Materia before Shinra does although the game continues even if the party is unsuccessful. Acquiring Huge Materia The first Huge Materia is found in North Corel and must be taken from a runaway train. If they succeed, Barret is hailed a hero, and the player will be given the Ultima Materia. If the player catches up with the train but does not stop it they will not get the Huge Materia and will have to pay for the Ultima Materia. If the player fails to catch up to the train they get neither the Huge Materia or any chance of getting Ultima. The second Huge Materia is won after the battle minigame in Fort Condor. The player does not need to win the minigame, but simply face the boss. If they lose to the boss Fort Condor is defeated and the Huge Materia is lost. The third is found on the Bottom of the Sea near Junon and on the sunken red submarine. If the player fails to destroy the submarine in the torpedo minigame, the Huge Materia is lost. The final one must be saved from the Shinra No. 26 rocket while in space by inputting a code. If the party fails to guess the code in time, the Huge Materia will be lost. The code is: After the party escapes the rocket in an escape pod it will plow into Meteor, but fail to destroy it. Even if the player does not save the Huge Materia, Shinra's plan will still fail. If the player loses any one of the Huge Materia they miss out on the blue Huge Materia. If this happens, the player can still get Bahamut ZERO from Bone Village. If the player loses two Huge Materia they miss out of the red and blue Huge Materia, and if they only save one Huge Materia it will be the yellow one. It is possible to lose all four and if the party arrives to Bugenhagen's observatory with no Huge Materia in their possession, the party will be unable to access the upper floor of the observatory for the rest of the game. Master Materia Bugenhagen will let the party store the procured Huge Materia in the observatory in Cosmo Canyon. If Cloud has both the Bahamut and Neo Bahamut Summon Materia, they will receive the Bahamut ZERO Materia through the blue Huge Materia. Through the other three, Cloud can gain use of the three Master Materia, but each comes at a price. By mastering all of the possible Materia orbs in a specific group — e.g., all green Magic Materia orbs — Cloud can obtain the Master Magic Materia, but will have to sacrifice all the "MASTERED" (fully grown or full stars) normal Materia. Since all mastered Materia immediately spawn an identical Materia at the basic level (one star), it is possible to have all mastered Materia, as well as the Master Materia. Master Materia does not gain Ability Points. The three Master Materia are Master Magic (green), Master Command (yellow), and Master Summon (red). Because the Master Command Materia does not possess all the available commands, the player doesn't have to master all Command Materia to get it. Master Materia can be created for an infinite amount of times. If the player failed to score any Huge Materia the set of Master Materia can still be acquired from the Kalm Traveler. Gallery Trivia *In Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, Sephiroth uses "SUMMON" to summon four Huge Materia that help him in defense and offense. Similar Materia are fought in the Banora Underground. *The Materia Genesis uses to trigger the final battle is a large Materia suggested to require all of the Goddess Materia to work, similar in concept to a Huge Materia. *In Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, there is a trade material called "Huge Materia". Category:Final Fantasy VII Items Category:Final Fantasy VII Category:Key Items Category:Materia